Dear Amestris
by Russian Runa
Summary: Due to a lot of work from Central Command and being abandon by an alcoholic angel, I will take your letters and write back. Alone. so Feel free to write me. With Love and whiskey, Runa Curtis Rated M for language, and sexual situations.
1. Introduction

Dear Amestris!

* * *

><p>Dear Gentle Readers,<p>

Hello everyone. I am Major Runa Clearia Curtis. The Celestial Alchemist and The Nation Of Amestris. I am sorry that I haven't written to you in awhile. Colonel Mustang and the Fuhrer had me working all this time. Sora, however, has abandon me here in the world of countries. I do wish to have you write me again so I can keep myself entertained If you are that Bloody Homunculi, just leave me alone. And You Colonel, you have better things to do than hit on the ladies. I will answer your questions and do dares. I hope you have a splendid day.

Sincerely,

Major Runa C. Curtis

I am simply one hell of an alchemist.

* * *

><p>Hello, Sirius here.<p>

I would like to have any male character to flirt with her. Any would do except france, Prussia and Spain. Who knows an epic pairing. Based on Dogsrule"s letter fics. and Furthermore, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and Hetalia. But I do own the concept of HetaFMA


	2. Romano 1

Ciao Runa,

I got forced into writing this damn letter because of my dumbass little brother. He wanted to send you one but the damn potato bastard is forcing him to do his damn training and Feliciano just about bend over backwards for that bastard.

Anyway what I wanted to ask if either of you two know of any way I can get my revenge on that damn potato. I've been trying for a hell of a lot of years and I STILL can't do anything to that bastard. But. I guess grazie if you can tell me and shit.

Romano

((Ciao~! Is Dogsrule! And it's okay with how Romano sounds right? ^_^;))

Ciao Romano,

It is a pleasure meeting you. Oh, Your Brother Italy wanted to write me but that German Freak has him. Oh how I loath him. Not your brother, but Germany. You can always refer me as Amestris or Runa. Although, I don't know where Sora is right now. But I love this world better. So Interesting.

As for that German freak of Nature, do you know any of his weaknesses? Since I have heard that Germans are kinky in the sex, I suggest you get him so drunk he cant remember that night and have him a one night stand with That frog Freak (France) or an unclean woman.( those who have stds) But if that fails, I will be your Ally with your revenge. I do have my vengeance on him sooner or later.

Sincerely Yours,

Runa C. Curtis

{A/N: I am making a reference of the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie Conqueror of Shambala. If you guys recall of the Thule Society, They are a real group in Germany between wwi and wwii. In the movie, they have tried to invade the Fullmetal alchemist world but failed.}


	3. Ciel Phantomhive 1

_**Dear Runa,**_

_**I have decided to except your invitation and write to you. Yes, you were right, she was very beautiful, but I am afraid that what is gone can never truly be returned, no matter how much you wish for it to. Perhaps I shall one day. I can change my form, but only for a few days at a time. The more darkness I use to shroud my true age, the weaker I become and the more souls I must consume. I recommend going to Britain, and visiting the many old relics from my age. Perhaps you shall see what is left of the Old Phantomhive Manor, and a few old toys from the Funtom Company. I shall speak with you later,**_

_**Your Demon and the King Of Games,**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_

Dear Ciel,

This is really interesting. I mean as a person and a country, I'm very intrigued about you and your allies. I know some of us would understand we lose people, but the fact still remains that we will not see them anymore. As my mother taught me, "one is all, all is one." Life energy flows one way

Britain? Oh. Sora told me that about that country. It's really lovely this time of year. It is March here and it's getting warmer. Funtom company? That's interesting. Feel free to speak to me as much as you want. Make sure Grell and Sebastian write to me. And Romano, too. *blushes*

From Amestris, with love,

Runa


	4. Ciel Phantomhive 2

_**Dear Runa,**_

_**I have multiple allies, yourself included. A few are countries, most are mortals, three are alchemists, a the rest are demons and a reaper. Indeed, your mother sounds very wise (Izumi, really? Nice...) Ah, I am glad that you have good weather, it's been nothing but rain here. I shall ask them to write immediately. Ed: why did you post that thing with Mustang and me you jerk! Ciel: when did you get in to my mansion? Ed: a few minutes ago-*realizes he's taller than Ciel...* YES!**_

Dear Ciel and Fullmetal

Really? I see. Well, that's mother for ya. Although she's scary. Never piss her off or catcher on her period. Ed, Al, and I knew from expereance. *shivers in fear*

Fullmetal, yes. I am calling you that during office hours. Why? Well, I like getting a rise out of mustang. You know how we are. Perverted colonel and is obsession of teeny tiny miniskirts for female uniforms. That pig. I have something in store for a certain reeper and taisa for april fool's *evilly grins* Edward,, want to help me on that little mission

From Amestris, with love,

Runa


	5. Romano 2

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Hmph. Of course he's with that bastard. I can't remember the last damn time he was away from him. But when did that dumbass say he wanted to write you? He didn't say a single thing to me about it.**_

_**No..I don't know any. Every single time I try to find out Feliciano gets in my way. But…I guess I can try to get that bastard drunk even if it'll take a lot since he practically bleed his sucky beer. Grazie. I'll try that and let you know how it goes.**_

_**Romano**_

Lovino,

I don't really know. You are the only country who has written to me now. Try a distraction for your brother. I heard he likes to flirt with pretty girls. Hell. I'll be a distraction. Here's some amesrian beer for you to give to him. Our alcohol is rather strong and no human can ever think of it as weak. Ok good luck

Runa


	6. Romano 3

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Grazie. But I don't know…the bastard practically lives on his damn beer. How strong is yours anyway? It's not like the bastard's just a normal human otherwise I would've kicked his ass already. But again grazie.**_

_**Romano**_

Lovino,

You are very welcome. Isn't what's his face lives on beer, too? I already send some wine so you and try it yourself. *grins* don't want you to get meaner, my friend. I also suggested if you tie Feliciano up and force him to write me. Lol poor kid. *blushes* well, the colonel is standing over me reading this letter

Ciao Bello,

Runa


	7. Ciel Phantomhive 3

_**I am sure. I will be sure to take note of that if I meet her. **_

_**Ed: you better, teacher can be a bit... Ummm... Violent. **_

_**Ciel: Alright. **_

_**Ed: how could you! What if someone important sees that? I know Mustang's an enemy of your but do you really need to drag me down too? Wha-what do you want me to do? Anyway*looks over at Ciel* I have a midget to bother... **_

_**Ciel: Who are you calling short! Your only two years older than me and you're only taller than me by three or four inches! **_

_**Ed: let me have this joy...**_

Likewise.

Edward, *hands him a camera* I'll have a certain taisa in a butler's uniform and have a certain reeper go at it. If you catch my drift. I am your senior officer, so you shall not bother ciel. But I know my other taisa need to be othered (Archer)

Ciel, please calm down. He's all talk really. Though he did beat Mustang up during the match. Even though he is just a bean sprout.

I got paperwork from my boss for the country.

Runa


	8. Romano 4

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**What's his face? Oh, I guess you mean albino bastard. Si, he does too. But I won't have to tie the dumbass up, all I have to do is say a bella wants to write to him and he'll be happy as hell. Grazie for the wine, I'll try it in a little bit.**_

_**Romano**_

_**(drunk Romano? :D)**_

Dear Lovino,

Really? That's wonderful. *is all happy* I think he's really cute. But you on the other hand *blushes and mutters* you're really hot.. Ok, let me know if you like it. Albino bastard? So that's what you call him? If he writes me, I'll not remember his name.

With Love and Alchemy

Runa


	9. Ciel Phantomhive 4

_**Ed: *sigh* Fine, but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you. Ah, but he's SHORTER then me...ME!**_

_**Ciel: Thanks. Fine, I'll let him call me what he wants, but we all know that even an alchemist can't fight against a demon and win.**_

_**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SIZED PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO NEVER GREW UP BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T DRINK HIS MILK? SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP OF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD YOU JERK!**_

_**Ciel: He has issues...**_

_**Ed: Shut up shorty...**_

Ed,

So. I'm a tad taller than you and that'd in HIGH HEELS. And I can call you a bean sprout anytime I want. I think due to your size, you haven't mature mentally too. And talk that way with Ciel. You jerk.

Ciel,

Have you met a homunculus? They are demons from alchemy and they have a particular weakness. And Ya think? I have to deal with Fullmetal every time he comes by to see Mustang and he can be acting like that. He's still A KID. Hell, I know his father and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, if you can catch me drift.

Runa


	10. Romano 5

_**C-Ciao Runa…**_

_***hic* W-What so wonderful about it? He's a dumbass that everyone just loves to fawn over all the damn time just because he can paint, a-a-and draw! And cooking and shit! W-What's so *hic* good about that anyway...?**_

_**And what's with the 'hot' shit? I'm not sick dammit! There's no fever at all! And who gives a damn about albino bastard the next thing waiting for him is getting his ass arrested because he did some stupid when he got himself plastered! *hic* S-Serves him right!**_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. W-What the hell is up with your damn wine? *hic* I only had one glass!**_

Lovino,

Well, would things change if I fawn over you? He is the talented one, you are just as talented as him.

I was saying that, the word hot can mean good looking handsome or beautiful. It looks like you don't like to be complemented a lot. Let me be the first to fawn over you. Sounds like a gentleman I know. I only met him a few times. Russell is that way with women anyway. Damn pervert. *checks her email* what's this? I'm being summoned to a world meeting? But I'm Shambolian. I'm not from this word. Oh well.

Runa

Ps I did warn you about how strong the amestrian alcohol is. The wine is a lot stronger.


	11. Ciel Phantomhive 5

_**Ed: I out rank you.**_

_**Ciel: oh good, here we go...**_

_**Ed: DON'T CALL ME A FREAKING BEAN SPROUT!**_

_**Ciel: I have work to do, excuse me. Before I go I'll leave my letter though,  
>yes, I have met a humunculus and I know the details to their creation. Trust<br>me, I know all about Edward. However, he has proven to be a valuable ally and  
>a very good teacher in the ways of advanced alchemy.<strong>_

_**Ed: no duh, I am the best, after all...**_

_**Ciel: I think Mustang just heard you say that...**_

Ed,

You and I are the same rank, you jackass. I plea different, if I were you. I am well advanced in the art. And years of expereance. Grandfather Xerxes is my teacher after all.

CieL,

If Edward causes you trouble let me know. I know a certain mechanic who will straighten him out. Which one I pray tel? Envy, Greed, Lust?

Runa

Ps Mustang: Fullmetal, get back to work


	12. Romano 6

_**C-Ciao R-Runa…**_

_**H-Hell no. I-I'm not a damn colony who needs it. Mind your own damn business.**_

_**O-O-Of course I don't! *hic* Do you think it's /fun/ to get called a 'tomato' all the damn time? H-How the hell do I look like one anyway! It's a damn fruit and I'm a country there's no similarities! And what gentleman are you talking about? B-Brow bastard only calls himself one, it's not like he actually is one dammit! B-But just suck it up *hic* and go to that damn meeting already.**_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. Y-You *hic* said that the damn beer was stronger! You didn't say a single *hic* damn thing about the wine! This is your damn fault… and make the damn room stop spinning already…**_

Lovino,

Does being called "angel eyes" or sweet cheeks" or even "chickie poo" mean anything? And I know that. It's only a comparison. And I refer all men as gentlemen out of respect.. I did. I haven't been entertained in centuries. France arguing with Britain. Russia running from Belarus. And spain picking on you. Well, scratch that part off. But as the only Shambolian in the world meeting, I just don't understand why invite me? At anyrate, I'm going in circles. It was fun meeting you and your brother in person. Though, is it common to Feliciano to flirt with new female countries?

Runa

Ps. It is more compared to your world alcohol.


	13. Ciel Phantomhive 6

_**Ed:*sarcastic*yes sir.**_

_**Ciel: I'm going to walk away now... Nice seeing you again, Col.**_

_**Ed: yeah yeah yeah, whatever Runa. I'm well advanced in everything else.**_

_**Ciel: except height...^_^. Thank you Runa, I shall take note of that.**_

Ed,

Yeah right. I have centuries under my belt of expereance. If you haven't notice, I am the Country of amestris.

Ciel,

You haven't answer my question. Which homunculus?

Runa


	14. Romano 7

_**Ciao Runa….**_

_**Ugh…cazzo…my head hurts….damn wine…. And I have no clue why you were invited ask someone else it hurt too damn much to think right now. But si, it's common for the dumbass to do that. Why? Did he do that to you?**_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. ….still should have warned me before for I drank it…ugh…where the hell is that aspirin when you need it?**_

Dear Lovino,

I hunted down the bastard and found out it was some guy named… Arthur Kirkland. I think I got it right. Really? and Yes he has. He said, "Ciao bella. Are you a country?" He's kinda cute. Does he hits on women too? Like that poodle. (France) Or the Badger. (Prussia)I'll keep in touch with you. I send you some aspirin with this letter.

Runa


	15. Ciel Phantomhive 7

_**Ciel: He said his name was Pride.**_

_**Ed: you- you met that psychopathic demon child!**_

_**Ciel:*glaring at him* I am a demon child.**_

_**Ed: yeah well sorry...**_

_**Ciel: sure.**_

_**Ed: yeah right Runa, you may be Amestris, but I'm on earth now. I have Ciel and all of his allies to back me up...!**_

_**Ciel: I think I'll stay on Runa's side...*whispering* you called me short...**_

Edward,

I do know that. You think I'm an idiot? I'll tell mother that you broke her favorite vase when you were training. Or Winry how you really broke you automail arm. Just a warning, beansprout.

Ciel,

Thank you. W-What? YOU MET HIM? Do you have some sort of death wish? That guy has the power to control shadows. well, I suppose you have to meet them sooner or later. Why not change your form into an adult. And tower over fullmetal. *evilgrins* just a suggestion.

Runa


	16. Romano 8

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Brow bastard…of course it would be him. Well, at least he didn't try to shove his shitty food down your throat so consider yourself lucky..very very lucky.**_

_**Si. He does hit on women a lot but hell no! if he did it like those two asshole I would've disowned him centuries ago! Having one of each of those bastards is enough! But…grazie for the aspirin…I'll probably need it for the next damn world meeting to..**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

I see. He's rather nice. Though, America forced me to eat his burgers. What the hell?

*gets a text from Feliciano* Huh? He's asking me out on a date. Ok. She he's not a horn dog like the badger and poodle. And you're welcome. I'll sit by you on the next one, how's that.

Runa

PS. Don't worry I won't bite.


	17. Romano 9

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**No he's not. But can't say I can't expect burger bastard to do something like that. That dumbass must have his damn hamburgers for brains.**_

_**No, he's not. But…wait… /Feliciano's/ the one asking you for a date?**_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. The hell is that supposed to mean?**_

Dear Lovino,

Well, I felt welcomed there. You could say that again. What's with Russia asking everyone to become one with him anyway?

Uh… Yes. He has. I gave him my number after the meeting. I'm surprised you didn't ask for mine.

Runa

Ps well, to Keep that tomato idiot away from you.


	18. romano 10

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**…I don't know and I sure as hell don't want to find out. The bastard scares the hell out of me and his sorella is just as bad if not worse.**_

_**Mi dispiace…I was busy at the time. Apparently the tomato thought it was a good idea to hug me so I had to lock him in the broom closet for a while.**_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. Oh.**_

Dear Lovino,

Do you want my number? Really, what a sight. *chuckles* don't worry about it. Shao does it all the time. She's the country of Xing. But what baffles me is why she saids "nu " after every sentence. Never mind. If you need a partner in crime, I'm your girl.

Runa_****_


	19. Veneziano

_****_

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ How are you doing? I had a lot of fun talking to you at the meeting! Oh, do you want to go get pasta together sometime? I'll try to make sure I find the best place I can!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

I am well. Busy with paper work and thinking of new ways to prank the colonel. I'm in Malan right now. Awesome place. Long story short, Sora thought it would be a great idea to leave me behind and go off having his fun. I do, too. Well, you're kinda friendly at the meeting. Though, I wouldn't say about your brother. Sure, I love to. Ok. See you soon.

Runa


	20. Romano 11

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**I-I knew said that dammit! You're imaging things! And si, the bastard  
>deserved it even though he chose to whine like a bambino for a long time. But<br>the one you're talking about kind of sounds like China. He says 'aru'  
>all the time for some damn reason.<strong>_

_**Romano**_

_**P.S. Grazie for the offer. I think I might need to use it soon on the potato  
>bastard.<br>**_

Dear Lovino,

Ok I'll send you my number soon. Really. That noodle eating bastard said that? Wow. Your world countries are interesting. Lol well. I can understand everything you're going through. Take care of your self.

Runa

Ps. You're welcome. _**  
><strong>_


	21. Veneziano 2

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ I don't like paperwork either! But our boss always like to give us some!  
>Huh? Did fratello say something mean to you? If he hurt your feelings I can<br>talk to him about it!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. Okay! I can't wait!**_

Dear Feliciano,

I don't mind at all. Though, if it is Mustang's work, than I get very annoyed. He's a lazy bum. No. lovino wasn't really friendly. Spain explain that he is npot used to strange countries. But, I write to him. I think He and I would get along. So, don't go out of your way to defend me. Out of Curiosity, why did you ask me out on a date?

Runa

Ps me, too._**  
><strong>_


	22. Romano 12

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Interesting is not the word for it…each and every one of those bastard is  
>fucked up in some way…but grazie. And you take care of yourself too. Make<br>sure you stay away from the 'bad touch trio' as those bastards are calling  
>themselves.<strong>_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

I will. I have ways to make sure those three can't touch me if you can catch me drift. I am an alchemist so, I can do thing normal people can't. Gee whiz, here's one for you personally, why weren't you friendly at the meeting?

Runa


	23. Veneziano 3

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Huh? Why's he making you do his work? Oh, si! He's really not used to  
>other people! And I think Japan called his personality type 'tsundere' but<br>I don't know what that means! But..I guess I really don't know why!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Well, He's just lazy anyway. Well then, I'll try to be good friends with him. I'll ask kiku then. Is it because you _**Like**_ me? France told me that you tend to fall for girls easily. Almost like fall in love at first sight kind. Well, back to exploring the city. Uh Ciao

Runa_**  
><strong>_


	24. Romano 13

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Well if it's something to put the bastards in their place then I say go for it. W-Wait….che cosa? When the hell was I unfriendly to you dammit?**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Well, thank you. You're kinda sweet. Well, when we first met at the world meeting. You were untalkative the entire time. I know Antonio is rather annoying. And I'm still in shock about your brother.

Prussia: kesesesese, Hello Chickie!

Runa: GILBERT What the hell are you here?

Prussia: Vell, I vant to Bozer you for a vhile. Aren't I Awesome?

Runa: Yeah you're awesome alright… *mutters* an awesome asshole.

Prussia: WAS? I Heard zat.

Runa: Whatever, Badger. *Kicks Prussia out of her letter*

*ahem* forgive me, Lovino. I don't know how Gilbert got into my hotel room. It was locked. But A thousand apologies. Maybe next time I beat that badger senseless or lock him in the closet with a very horny Francis.*snickers* I'm Simply One HELL of an Alchemist.

Runa

[a/n]: I want to try writing as gilbert. But he's kinda hard to get him in character. Ciel is better in this than me. *in a dark corner sulking*


	25. Veneziano 4

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ that's not good! Maybe you can ask him to do it! But..Um..Si! I guess so! Y-You're not mad at me about it are you….?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Well, I do remind him about he has his work I have mine. I do enforce it to him from time to time with a little help with Lieutenant Hawkeye. She's scary sometimes, but every time he tried to push the paperwork on her work load, she shoots him. She purposely miss though. *chuckles*That's our little sharpshooter. *grins* Mad? I'm not mad at all. It's kinda weird you ask out a total stranger out on a date. Then again, I am an exotic beauty. In my Country, I know a few gentlemen who asked me out. I turned them down. No one wants to date a strong woman from the Amestrian Military. Especially, A state alchemist. But, I'll make an exception. I'm stuck in a world where there are more countries in human form than I can count. By the looks of it, there are more males than females. In My world, There are More Females than males. Creta: Female, Drachma: Male, Xing: Female, Aeruga: Female, and Ishval: male. As you can see, I represent Amestris. And In fact, I am female. I better be off…. A certain Prussian is clawing at my hotel room door.

Runa.


	26. Ciel Phantomhive 8

_**Ciel: he was rather similar to me in those aspects, he visited our realm while searching for something he would not name.**_

_**Ed: oh shut up.**_

_**Ciel: that is a very good idea, but it would require guitar a few souls...**_

_**Ed: nice going Runa, how much do you want to bet he goes on a killing rampage to get a ton of souls and gets really tall. I'm telling Mustang.**_

Fullmetal,

I just suggested it. It's not like he's going to do anything. Whatever he does in his world, doesn't concern us Amestrians. And Besides, what kind of soul would he want anyway? Criminals? 50,000 sens? Just don't worry a thing. Ochibi-san.

Ciel,

Are you talking about the Philosopher's stone? I hope you are just jesting me. Because it's not funny. I hate Homunculi. I thank you for that comment. But out of my curiosity, what kind of souls do you like? Anyway, I do have to get ready for a date with Italia Veneziano soon. So, I'll let you deal with the others.

Runa

[a/n]: you guys don't remember this but ochibi-san is translated to pipsqueak. It is a reference with Envy calling Edward that. Or so I was told. If any of you like my Prussia and derserve a letter fic pm me. Ta ta


	27. Romano 14

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**That because I'm always untalkative during those damn meetings. That's what happens when you have all those bastard running around acting like i bambini. And to think that a lot of them are supposed to be older than me…ugh….**_

_**CHE CAZZO? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALBINO BASTARD!**_

_**…it's fine. Not like it's your damn fault that asshole decided to show up. But si. Beat the shit out of him already and do us all a favor.**_

_**Romano**_

_**(Is okay. Prussia's just pure awesomeness. XD)**_

Dear Lovino,

I see. Will you be talkative around me? I see. They do act like children. Even China. *sighs* But I'm only a year younger than you. Prussia isn't here ….

Prussia: kesesesese Vhat vas zat, Chickie?

Runa: I Spoke too soon.

Prussia: I know you love me because I am AWESOME!

Runa: Look, Gilbert. One, I hate your guts, and two, how the hell you got into my hotel room?

Prussia: *sniffles*ein, I zought you love me. And zwei, I have a copy of your room key.

Runa: That figures…. What? You have a copy of my room key? How?

Prussia: I asked ze front desk and told him zat I vas your lover.

Runa: oh great. *rubs her temples* Lovino, I ask a request to take him out as a hit. Or call Ludwig

Runa and The Awesome Prussia.

(he's baaaack)


	28. Veneziano 5

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Wow! It'll be really nice to meet all of them! They sound really nice! Um…they're not scary are they? But si! I guess it is kind of weird isn't it! Mi dispiace if I bothered you with it!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. Oh? He is? Can you tell him I said ciao? But…why is he doing that**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: Yes, My team is awesome

Prussia: Not as awesome as me, Chickie. Hallo, Ita-chan!

Runa: Lord Have Mercy on my soul

Prussia: Awww, don't be zat vay, Chickie. *Puts a hand on her*

Runa: Touch me, you die, Badger

Prussia: I'm Not a Badger.

Runa: anyway, Feliciano. It's ok. I can't force you to do anything. Besides, you're adorable. I can't say no to that.

Prussia: But, I zought I vas cute.

Runa: Gilbert, did you're mother told you that?

Prussia: Ja.

Runa: Figures.

Prussia: To Answer your question, I'm here to hit on Runa. But it looks like you really like her. So, I von't do zat.

Runa: ok. You're as bad as Francis.

Runa and the Awesome Prussia


	29. Ciel Phantomhive 9

_**Ciel: Why Would I joke about one such as Pride? No, I assure you I shall not kill anyone, but to answer your question, I like the same type of souls Sebastian does. Such riddled with pain and revenge, and a high feeling of remorse and pride.**_

_**Ed: Oh shut up! Don't Call Me Short! You jerk, I'll rip off your feet and stick Em on your head! Your all just outrageously tall! Except for shorty demon kid over here.**_

_**Ciel: Why you-! Prussia, as your ally, it would be of condescending gain to assist me with this... Idiot. You are welcome as well, Mustang.**_

_**Ed: crap...**_

Edward,

Runa: I am not taller than you. I'm as tall as you.

Prussia: You could zay zat again, Chickie

Runa: uh oh, you really got him mad, Gilbert.

Ciel,

Runa: Interesting. Sounds like Ed's soul would be sweet

Prussia: Sure No Prab, Ciel. Unless Chickie here doezn'tvant me to do zat.

Runa: No, don't hurt Edward.

Prussia: You like him?

Runa: Shut up, badger

Runa and the awesome Prussia


	30. Romano 15

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Well…I guess I can try to. But don't expect too much at first…and I have to find some way to get the tomato bastard to leave me alone….**_

_**Ugh….are you kidding me? Why the hell is that bastard back? CHE PALLE! But…si….I'll try to put a hit out on him…just make sure you distract Feliciano and the tomato bastard for a while since I don't want to hear them bitching about it.**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Runa: thank you. I'll give that Chihuahua a tomato to shut him up.

Prussia: Ja…. But I like her. She's Reizvoll.

Runa: what does that mean? *doesn't know german*

Prussia: it meanz Zexy in mein Laguage.

Runa: *Blushes* Shut up you pervert.

Prussia: I have a question for you. Do you like Chickie?

Runa: Don't ask him that. It's embarrassing.

Prussia: I know. But He look like he likez you.

Runa: Fine… whatever. I'm getting a coke.*leaves*

Prussia: ok. Good she's gone. So, you like her, Romano?

Runa and The Awesome Prussia


	31. Veneziano 6

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ That's good! It sounds like you really like them! And yay! Grazie for thinking I'm adorable! I really like hearing that from you!**_

_**Oh, ciao Prussia! But why are you hitting on her? That's not very nice to do!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: you're welcome, Feliciano. But why?

Prussia: it looks like Ita-chan has a crush on you.

Runa; Stop it. *takes a swig of her drink*

Prussia: Zo, You like him. Don't you?

Runa: *sighs* if I admit I like him would you go away?

Prussia: maybe…..

Runa:*sighs and mumbles* yes, I Like Feliciano.

Prussia: Was? I can Hear you.

Runa: *glares at the Prussian* I said *yells at him* YES,I LIKE FELICIANO!

Prussia: Ow… My ears. Ok *goes to Italy* so, you like her?

Runa and The AWESOME Prussia


	32. Romano 16

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Prego. But who the hell is Chihuahua?**_

_**Wait! Hell no! Don't leave me alone with that-! Ugh….dammit….now I'm  
>stuck with this asshole…who the hell did I piss off to deserve this<br>torture…? But YOU there is no fucking way I'll answer a single damn  
>question of yours! VAFFANCULO!<strong>_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Prussia: Come on, You can tell me. I zink she's talking about Toni.

Runa: *Comes back with coca-cola* Huh? What are you boys yammering about?

Prussia: Chickie, you're back.

Runa: I was at the store.*hands him a bottle*

Prussia: Was? no Beer?

Runa: I don't buy beer. I buy wine and coke. (not cocaine)

Prussia: Ok. Just answer ze damn Question, Romano.

Runa: Gilbert, stop it. Or I'll personally use you for experements

Prussia: OOOOh. Vhat Kind of Experements?*wiggles his eyebrows*

Runa: Not the Kind you are used to, and get your head out of the gutter you pervert.

Runa and The AWESOME PRUSSIA


	33. Veneziano 7

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Hm? Why what?**_

_**Ve~ you like me? Yay! I really like you too Runa! You're really simpatico e  
>bello! I hope you don't mind me saying that though! Ludwig always get mad at<br>me when I do that!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**(spimatico e bello – nice and beautiful)**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: I do.

Prussia: Hey, Ita-chan. Are you going to invade her vitial regions?

Runa: *is rather Annoyed* don't answer that Feliciano. *Blushes and mutters* Thank you.

Prussia: Awww Chickie is blushing

Runa: Shut up you, pervert! *ahem* I don't mind at all. If you speak your mind, you would be respected more or in Prussia's case a wrench thrown at him. *snickers*But why would he get mad?

Prussia: he flirts with vomen all ze time. But he's not like Francis, Antonio, and Ze Awesome Me.

Runa: in this case, he's better than Mustang?

Prussia: Ja.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	34. Ciel Phantomhive 10

_**(An: just in case you don't know, chikke, ie German spelling of chickie, means, well, a not sO very nice word in German. Ie, it means bitch. Just to let you know.)**_

_**Ciel: thank you, I am glad that you would assist your ally, Prußen. On other terms, I would rather not eat Edward's soul. **_

_**Ed: why? My soul is awesome! Jerk... Uhuh, sure Runa. What about, oh I don't know, every single other person in the world taller than me!'**_

_**Ciel: and here we go again... Anyway, Wie Gehts Prußen? **_

_**Ed: What the heck does that mean?**_

_**Ciel: Danke shun!*evil look at a very confused Ed...^_^***_

Dear Edward and Ciel

Prussia: I'm ok. Chickie, is at ze store. I zink it's a beer run bruder kicked me out again. Zo, I am bozering Runa for avhile. I like her.

Runa: *sighs* ciel said how are you, Prussia. And thank you very much in German. German, Latin and English are our country's official languages. Latin for alchemist, German and English for the general public.

Prussia: Vhy didn't you tell us about zat?

Runa: didn't matter at the time.

Prussia: zo, vhere iz ze beer?

Runa: *hands him root beer*

Prussia: was? Zis is not beer

Runa: I don't buy beer

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	35. Veneziano 8

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ who's Mustang? But I'm glad you don't mind! It would make me feel really sad if you hated me! U-Um…w-what do you mean by a wrench… VEEEEE! I DON'T WANT A WRENCH THROWN AT ME!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Prussia is gone to get beer. Col. Roy Mustang is my commanding officer. A womanizer. And a fellow state alchemist. Long story short, he is a lazy bum like Prussia. Help! Oh wrench... I have a citizen named Winry Rockbell. She's an auto mail mechanic in the village of Resembool. She has a habit of swinging her wrenches at idiots mainly Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. And I wasn't talking about you getting hit with one, it's Gilbert I want to hit him with a wrench. I mean, I like you and your brother. So, I won't do such things to you.

Runa


	36. Romano 17

…_**.there is no fucking way in hell I will EVER answer a single one of your damn questions bastard….go screw the maple bastard already and leave me alone.**_

_**Oh..good you're back. Get the Albino bastard out of here already. He keeps pissing me off. Ugh…damn 'Bad Touch Trio'…every single one of them is a pervert and a dumbass…**_

_**Spain: Ahahaha~ that's not nice Lovi~!**_

_**Romano: CHE CAZZO? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE DAMMIT?**_

_**Spain: Because I miss you Lovi~. You're my precious tomatito after all!**_

_**Romano: Ugh…..dammit Runa…do something already….**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Runa: really? You don't like me?

Prussia: it looks like he does

Runa: when did you get back?

Prussia: not long

Runa: figures. Huh? Toni...? Hi. I'm the nation of Amestris. We met earlier at the world meeting

Prussia: teasing the whiny Italian?

Runa: I have a plan. *gets a heavy wrench and knock both Prussia and Spain out with it*. There solves our problems now... Need your help to get them out of my hotel room. Thank you.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	37. Romano 18

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Ugh..finally..peace and quiet for a few seconds….damn pomodoro bastardo is clingy as hell all the time… B-But..u-uh…w-well…I-I guess I kind of like you…**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Well now. *blushes. *I like you too. *chuckles* Thank you Winry for that lesson on wrench wielding. Oh, sorry. Winry is a friend and citizen. She Teaches me everything I need to know about automail. Are you ok? You look feverish.

Runa


	38. Veneziano 9

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**R-Really…? You're not? YAY! Grazie! And grazie mille for saying that you  
>like both of us! I'm sure that it make fratello feel really really happy too<br>even if he won't say it!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

You're welcome. He is. I know he's a nice guy and all. Forgive me if Prussia is not on right now. Ludwig came by and took him home. I knocked him out with a wrench. I mean I knocked Gilbert out, not Ludwig. *nervously laughs* I suppose he can try. I'm very interested. Please, if you don't mind. Tell me about yourself.

Runa


	39. Romano 19

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**I-I'm fine dammit! I don't have a fever alright!  
>B-But…p-prego….i-it's kind of good to hear you say that…<strong>_

_**Spain: AWW~ does Lovi have a girlfriend now~?**_

_**Romano: WHAT THE HELL? YOU JUST KNOCKED OUT DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE  
>TO WAKE UP NOW?<strong>_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

I was a bit worried about you. You know. Huh? I know that it is good to hear.

Antonio, No way. I'm not his girlfriend. Whatever give you any idea that I was? Just shut up.

Lovino, I agree. I should knock him out and request sercurity to take him out.

Runa


	40. Veneziano 10

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ that's good! It really hurts fratello's feeling when he hears people**_  
><em><strong>calling him mean! Well…everyone except Ludwig! He really doesn't like him!<strong>_  
><em><strong>But..about me? Well…I really like pasta and pizzia! And I like to cook,<strong>_  
><em><strong>draw, and take siestas too! What about you Runa?<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

I see. He is what we call "rough around the edges"

About me… I'm A state alchemist. My Code name is Celestial. I was told it's about a xingese folk tale about a celestial Maiden and the man who loves her. I think. I love Strudel and Chocolate. I like studying, Fencing, and reading classic noval.

Runa


	41. Romano 20

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Grazie…I guess…..But why the hell are you worried for?**_

_**Spain: Lovi! Just tell her how you feel tomatito! She'll listen!**_

_**Romano: Quit butting in dammit! Ugh…si…please knock him out…**_

_**Spain: LOOOVVVIIIII~! That's mean!**_

_**Romano: NON MI IMPORTA DANNAZIONE! ORA CHIUDERE IL BECCO GIÀ! (I DON'T CARE  
>DAMMIT! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!)<strong>_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Well, Aren't I you're friend? Spain, don't call him that. *whacks him with a wrench again* I hope that would do the trick. What's with him all of a sudden?

Runa


	42. Veneziano 11

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ si! And I heard Kiku call his personality type 'tsundere' but I don't know what it means! He used the same word for Ludwig and England too!**_

_**OOH! That sounds really cool! I don't know about strudel but maybe we can try to get some chocolate gelato together sometime! Well, if you want to!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Really? I'll ask Kiku what it means. I never ever heard of that before.

I would love to. I bet gelato is tasty. That is if I know what it is. Antonio is with Lovino now. I know it's mean for me to do so, but lovino need me to do so. Forgive me for whacking Spain with a wrench. te post

Runa


	43. Romano 21

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**Romano: Si..I guess so. But dammit Spain! I'm not a fucking tomato! And I have no damn clue what the hell is wrong with that bastard!**_

_**Spain: Owies! That really hurt chica! Awww! Do you like my precious Lovi~? That's so cute!**_

_**Romano: Ugh..no…it didn't do the trick….**_

_**(this is fun. =w=)**_

Lorem Lovino and Antonio,

Lovino, it didn't work? Damn it. i sum paenitet ( I am sorry) anyway, I think he has a thicker skull than you.

Antonio, if I answer your question, will you go away? Because if you don't leave I will get Barry the chopper out here to scare you

Runa


	44. Veneziano 12

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Okay! But I could ask Kiku myself if you want me to! I'm the one who wants  
>to know what it means after all!<strong>_

_**Yay! I can't wait! And si! Gelato's really good! America always eats a  
>whole bunch when he has to come to our country for a world meeting! But why<br>did you hit big brother Spain with a wrench?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**(Can you imagine that? America running around sugar high from gelato? XD)**_

Dear Feliciano,

I'll ask him myself. He's still in the hotel somewhere. I have to fine which room number he's in.

America… high on gelato? Is Gelato a drug or something? Nevermind. Lovino asked and spain is asking weird questions. Sorry for that.

Runa


	45. Romano 22

_**Ciao Runa (Hola again Runa~),**_

_**Romano: No…obviously it didn't. Damn bastard doesn't know when to shut  
>the hell up.<strong>_

_**Spain: Aww! But if I leave then I'll be lonely! Gilbert's still knocked  
>out and Francis is in jail!<strong>_

_**Romano: Good. Finally the perverted bastard gets what he deserves.**_

_**Spain: Lovi! That's not nice to say!**_

_**Romano: Don't care dammit. Si….he does have a thick skull…**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Care to explain why francis is in jail? You can always hang out with America. I heard he has a dora the explorer marathon on. Fine. I do like Lovino. *glares at Antonio* Happy, jerk?

Runa


	46. Veneziano13

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ okay! You'll really like him! Oh! But he doesn't like it when you go  
>up and hug him! I did it one time and he told me to claim responsibility for<br>my actions!**_

_**Ve? No, gelato's not a drug! It's what America would call ice cream! Did  
>you ever have ice cream before? It's kind of like that but it's a lot<br>better! But..um…big brother Spain's not hurt right?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

I guess so. *laughs* I met him at the meeting. He's really polite. Though, I don't understand why Heracles always hanging out with him.

Ice cream? What's that?

Runa


	47. Romano 23

_**Ciao(Hola~!)Runa,**_

_**Romano: Hell no. There is no fucking way I'll repeat it….**_

_**Spain: Lovi! You shouldn't curse in front of a chica! It's not nice!**_

_**Romano: STAI ZITTO BASTARDO!**_

_**Spain: ahahaha~ but I don't want to hang with Estados Unidos! He's so  
>annoying!<strong>_

_**Romano: Just like you….**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Antonio, I'm used to the swearing. I have a pipsqueak for that. *sighs* I can care less about how he swears, really. How is he annoying? Ok. I will say this again you Spanish jack ass… I DO LIKE LOVINO! *whacks him so hard with a wrench*

Runa


	48. Veneziano 14

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Si! He is! But…um…maybe it's because they both like kitties so that's  
>why they hang out together!<strong>_

_**Ve~ it's a frozen dessert made from milk! Gelato usually uses things like  
>fruit but America likes to make his be really weird colors! There was one I<br>saw that was bright verde!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Ok, I get it now. Hmmm *think of a way to get back Edward Elric* Hehhehehehehehe sorry. I guess I could try so, where do you want to go for our date?

Runa


	49. Romano 24

_**Ciao (Hola~!) Runa,**_

_**Spain: *gets knocked out* ….**_

_**Romano: …finally the bastard shut up…just hope you didn't give him even  
>more brain damage. He could use all the damn cells he has.<strong>_

Dear Lovino,

Maybe. We won't know until he wakes up *sighs* I am sorry if I yelled. I think he needs his ears cleaned.*blushes* I was telling the truth though. O Mea. (Oh My God) this is really embarrassing.

Runa


	50. Veneziano 15

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? Is something wrong? You're not feeling sick are you? But…um…I  
>don't know where would be a good place! I could take you on a gondola ride<br>if you want to!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

No. I'm fine. Just Plotting a prank on a citizen of mine who doesn't like milk. Sure. I love Gondolas. *Goes out* I'll meet you there.

Runa


	51. Romano 25

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Si. And I tell the bastard that all the time but he STILL doesn't listen.  
>Then he gets the 'bright' idea to pull the curl all the time…..damn<br>bastard…. B-But…u-um…I-I really don't mind if it's the truth  
>dammit..<strong>_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Curl? What does that do to you? I see. Um, tell me. Why is France in jail? R-Really?*Blushes* are you blushing?

Runa


	52. Veneziano 16

_**Ciao Runa!**_

Yay! I'm glad you're not feeling sick at all! Oh, okay! I hope it's not too  
>mean of one! But okay! I'll meet you there! Do you mind if I'm the one who<br>steers it?

This is Runa's answering system. I am Currently out please sent another message later

* * *

><p>Sirius here. this will be a date with Italy and Runa next Italy letter is after the date<p> 


	53. Romano 26

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**N-Nothing dammit! It does absolutely nothing and don't ask about it again!  
>But I have no damn clue why the hell the bastard's in jail. He probably<br>tried to molest someone again.**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

I see. Sorry. I didn't mean to ask again. I was at a date with your brother. It wasn't bad at all have a great time. Um *god this is embarrassing

Runa


	54. Veneziano 17

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ I had a lot of fun on the date! I hope we can do it again soon!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Sure, I love to. I hope Lovino is not the jealous type.

Runa


	55. Romano 27

Ciao Runa,

Y-You better not ask. But you went on a date with Feliciano? Let me guess he kept trying to stuff pasta down your throat, sure as hell wouldn't surprise me if he did that.

Romano

Dear Lovino,

Yes I have. Well, no. he didn't do that. We ate pasta, have Gelato. (Yummy) and went on a gondola ride. That was all. Why? Are you the jealous type? Please, don't be. How about I makes things fair. Why not I go out with you? Would that work?

Runa


	56. Veneziano 18

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Um…I don't know! Usually fratello yells at me about it either way! But I  
>can't wait until we go on another date!<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: Me too

Prussia: Ja. How is your date with ita-chan?

Runa: GILBERT!

Prussia: JA! The AWESOME ME HAS RETURN!

Runa: I am so sorry. I think Prussia was crashing at me room for Germany when you need him

Prussia: I don't need Vest to be here.

Runa: he should

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	57. Romano 28

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**No, you don't have to. It's not fair to Feliciano if I do that, I'm just  
>checking to make sure you didn't hurt that dumbass's feelings or some<br>other shit. But…huh. Sounds like you two can fun.**_

_**Romano**_

Dear Lovino,

Runa: it's not like I'm his girlfriend.

Prussia: She should see my 5 meters

Runa: Shut up you pervert. Yeah. I guess you're right. But I'm not sure though.

Prussia: Does Runa haz a crush of Romano?

Runa:*blushes* shut up. He's my friend. Where is that Chihuahua?

Runa and the Awesome Prussia


	58. Veneziano 19

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ it's okay! I don't mind Prussia being there! I think he's really  
>nice! But yay! I'm glad you can't wait either! I try to pick something<br>really special for us to do!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa:*Blushes* ok.

Prussia: Awww Iz Chickielike Ita-chan?

Runa: Oh god please smite me now.

Prussia: Vhy Vould God Vant to Smite you? You're too hot to be Smited.

Runa: Maybe I should smite you!

Prussia: that iz so unawesome, chickie.

Runa: anyway, That is a good idea.

Prussia: Hey, Ita-chan. Vhy not invade her vital regions vhile you are at it.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	59. Romano 29

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Ugh…why the hell is the albino bastard back? Just as soon as I was enjoying  
>the peace and quiet…but I don't know where the hell that bastard is-<strong>_

_**Spain: Right here Lovi!**_

_**Romano: GAH! CHE CAZZO! DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT!**_

_**Spain: Ahahaha~ lo siento Lovi~! But Runa? Why are you calling me a Chihuahua?  
>That's not one of my dog breeds!<strong>_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Runa: I agree with two members of the bad touch trio, It's too noisy.

Prussia: Hallo, Toni! *waves*

Runa: Hi Chihuahua. Oh, I was thinking of a cute yet annoying breed of dog. You, my Spaniard friend, are cute and annoying. Am I right, Lovino?

Prussia: So, Runa. Wanna invade Romano's vital regions? Or Toni's?

Runa: No and… No

Prussia: Vhy?

Runa: Lovino is my friend. And I respect him. And Antonio is well, annoying.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	60. Veveziano 20

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**VEE~ Please don't hurt Prussia! But why would I do that to Runa? It sounds  
>really mean to do when we just first met!<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: He's annoying, Feli…. I have to do something.

Prussia: You really like here right? So, do it.

Runa: Don't listen to the badger. Do what is natural to you. If you want to flirt with other girls, go ahead.

Prussia: But he has eyes for you.

Runa: I need my taser.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!


	61. Romano 30

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Well…at least the French bastard isn't here….he's the worst of them.**_

_**Spain: AWW! Does that mean you care about me Lovi? But Hola Gil y Runa~!**_

_**Romano: HELL NO! That's just your fucked up imagination! Ugh….damn  
>bastards….<strong>_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Runa: I agree with you 100%.

Prussia: Zup, Toni?

Runa: I am with you on that. If the Badger and the Chihuahua are playing matchmaker, I'm using them for the ingrediants for the philosopher's stone.

Prussia: That is SOOOOOOOO UNAWESOME!

Runa: eh, Works for Father.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	62. Veneziano 21

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Um…well…maybe you can ask him not to! That should work! But…I already**_

_**went a date with you so flirting doesn't seem right… That wasn't how I**_

_**was brought up!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: why is that?

Prussia: but I zaw chickie first, Ita-chan

Runa: actually, Italy saw me first

Prussia: was? I zought I vas the vone who saw you first?

Runa: sorry badger. Feliciano was the first to greet me

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	63. Romano 31

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Bouno….now if I could get the bastard to leave me alone for a while…**_

_**Spain: But Lovi~! I like being with you! You're just like a tomate!**_

_**Romano: Stop saying that already dammit! But what the hell do you mean by**_

_**ingredients anyway?**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Runa: the major part of making the stone is human lives

Prussia: vhat do you mean?

Runa: the philosopher's stone is an alchemical amplifier. It bypasses equivalent exchange. A scientific law of alchemy.

Prussia: vhat is ze law of zis equivalent exchange?

Runa: the law of equivalent exchange states "to gain something, something of equal value must be lost" an equal trade.

Prussia: *doesn't get it*

Runa: *sighs* here is an example. Think of a marriage proposal as a type of alchemy. If someone offers you a major portion of their life, it is natural to give that amount of your life to them. Although, love is a riddle no one can solve.

Prussia: how about I offer my 5 meters to you, Chickie?

Runa: no that won't work.

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	64. Veneziano 22

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ si! Mi dispiace Prussia! But it doesn't seem right because it does seem**_

_**fair to you!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. Why do you keep calling Prussia badger?**_

Dear Feliciano,

Runa: well, I went out on a date with you and men with egos bigger than them aren't my type.

Prussia: WAS?

Runa: Sic. It's true. I like a good balance of ego and humility. Feliciano is so my type. * hearts in her eyes*

Prussia: do you have to call me a badger?

Runa: sic. You look like a badger.

Prussia: I'm not a badger.

Runa: I think badgers are awesome

Prussia: wirklich?( really?)

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	65. Romano 32

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**CHE CAZZO? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR ANYTHING? HOW**_

_**FUCKED UP IS EVERYTHING?**_

_**Spain: A-Ahahaha~ s-si! That really doesn't sound like a good thing chica!**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

Runa: well, it IS a perminant solution to all our problems, no

Prussia: nein!

Runa: it's not always a good thing. Antonio, do to have questions for me?

Runa and THE AWESOME PRUSSIA


	66. Veneziano 23

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? What men are you talking about? They didn't hurt you did they? But…how is Prussia a badger?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Oh, I was talking about the bad touch trio. Prussia is not here with me at the moment. He got a booty call from a… *trying to read the name on the card* lord, he has messy handwriting. Matthew Williams? Is he.. I don't know. He's making acusations about me being his girlfriend. What's with these guys? Francis and Spain feel me up and Prussia asked me to see his 5 meters. The hell. I am glad there are men out there who is not that bad when it comes to flirting with the opposite sex. And As far as I know, Lovino has his hands full with Spain. *sighs* um, why are you so damn interested in lil ol' me?

Runa


	67. Romano 33

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**Hmph, some permant solution. Then you have the damn guilt every single damn time you look at the damn thing.**_

_**Spain: Ah, Lo siento Runa~! I didn't think of any!**_

_**Romano: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?**_

_**Spain: Because I get lonely without you Lovi~.**_

Dear Lovino and *sighs in annoyance* Antonio, 

You are right, Roma. (if it is ok for me to call you that) that's good, Toni, now scram. I do want to play with lovino for awhile (not really, just trying to get rid of the Chihuahua) *sighs* unless you want me to scare you off or have w rench dent in your skull.

Runa

Ps. *blushes* wanna hang out with me, lovino?


	68. Veneziano 24

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ I don't know who that is but the name sounds familiar! But…I don't  
>know why I like you! I just kind of do!<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

*blushes* I see. I…i…i…i….

Runa


	69. Romano 34

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**..whatever. Guess it's fine when a ragazza calls me that instead of a  
>certain pomodoro bastardo.<strong>_

_**Spain: AWW! But I don't want to~! I'm having too much fun talking to you  
>both! Or do you want to be alone with tomatito because you like him~. *winks*<strong>_

_**Romano: CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA IN QUESTO MOMENTO DANNAZIONE!**_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

It's fine. (yay I get to call him that!) *stares at Spain, Blushes, and nods* but *shows her dark side* it is not nice to screw up a romantic moment Chihuahua!

Runa


	70. CVeneziano 25

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? Did I say some wrong? PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

No no. don't be silly. I-I- was _trying-to say- I…. ll….ll…

Runa

(a/n: She's trying to confess she loves him)


	71. Romano 35

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!)**_

_**..what the hell is the 'yay' supposed to mean…?**_

_**Spain: OHH! I get it now! Ahahaha~ that's so cute! Lo siento. I didn't  
>mean to mess things up.<strong>_

Dear Lovino and Antonio,

I am sick of calling you lovio. So, Roma and lovi are good nickmanes *blushes and I… i… i….

Toni…. FUCK YOU!

Runa


	72. Veneziano 26

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? Trying to say what…? Do you need a siesta?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

I …Lov…. Lov….. Love you.

Runa


	73. Romano 36

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!)**_

_**Hell no. And what the hell is the problem with call me Lovino? It's my damn  
>human name! And you what?<strong>_

_**Spain: Huh? What did I do wrong?**_

Dear Lovino and spain

I….. i…*blushes. Lov…lov..

Runa


	74. Veneziano 27

_**C-Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? You do…?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Yes. And Your Brother too.

Runa


	75. Romano 37

_**C-Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**Huh? You what?**_

_**Spain: Huh? Are you feeling sick?**_

Dear Lovino and the Chihuahua,

I ….i…i…*mutters* love you lovino.

*mind if I use spain as a punching bag?

Runa


	76. Veneziano 28

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ Yay! Grazie! That makes me feel really really happy!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

You're welcome. I mean… *blushes*

Runa


	77. Romano 38

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**C-Che cosa…? Y-You do….?**_

_**Spain: Aww! Don't use me as a punching bag! What if you need Boss's advice?**_

Dear Lovino and the Chihuahua,

Yes I do. Is there a problem with that? Toni, why would I need you for advice? Romano can be sweet and romantic in his own way. *sticks her tongue out* Loser.

Runa


	78. Atlantis 1

_**Hiya! I'm Atlantis! Nice to meet you! Are you a new nation or something? I've never heard of you! LOL I'm an old nation...:p So what do you like? And what's an Alchemist? Haha I'm just so freaking confused! XD Nice to meet you though!**_

_**~Atlantis**_

Dear Atlantis,

Yes I am a nation. You see I'm from Shambola a continent . Do you know grandpa Xerxes? He is an old country. I Like strudel, chocolate, and alchemy. An Alchemist is a scientist. We follow laws of the art such as equivalent exchange. And thank you.

Runa


	79. Veneziano 29

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? You mean what? Are you okay?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Oh Never mind. It's just a bad habit of mine.. falling for a pair of brothers.

Runa.


	80. Romano 39

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**U-Uh...w-well...u-uh...**_

_**Spain: *whines* But I'm not a loser! And why wouldn't you need me for advice? I'm a great help!**_

Dear Lovino and Spain,

Lovino, you ok? Shut up, Chihuahua!

Runa


	81. Veneziano 30

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Oh..um...I don't know what to say about that...**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear feliciano,

Me too I'm so confused right now. Sorry. Do you have any questions?

Runa

P.S. don't tell your brother this but Prussia has something to blackmail your brother.


	82. Romano 40

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**S-Si...I-I'm fine dammit!**_

_**Spain: Aww! But I don't wanna shut up!**_

Dear Lovino and that Turtle bastard.

You sure about that? *is a bit concerned.*

As for you Turtle Bastard…. *get duch tape and tape his mouth shut* that's better

Runa


	83. Veneziano 31

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Um…just one! …um…what do you mean by you love us both…?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. Ve? What's Prussia going to do to fratello?**_

Dear Feliciano,

Well. I really like you both. And I think it is fair if I do that.

Runa

PS Something about a video tape. I think it was a porno with him starring in it.


	84. Romano 41

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**SI! Of course I'm sure dammit!**_

_**Spain: *pulls the duct tape off* Ow! That was mean Runa~! What did I do?**_

Dear Lovino and the turtle bastard.

Ok. I wanted to make sure of it. You were all red in the face. I thought you may have a fever.

*Ties spain up and puts duct tape on his mouth again* If you really want to know, I have a flock of sea turtles on my hotel room.

Runa


	85. Veneziano 32

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Um..actually..I kind of mean how you like us… it doesn't seem right if it's both romantically…**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. VEE?**_

Dear Feliciano,

I guess you're right.*Sighs* Umm… do you mind helping me out her. My hotel room is invaded by sea turtles. And I bet ya 5500 euros that is has spain's name all over it.

Runa

Ps. Yeah. I don't know how or why… That pervy albino!


	86. Romano 42

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**..I'm not red dammit…it's the fucking lights in here….**_

_**Spain: *through the duct tape* I don't know how they got there! You'll have to ask the turtles!**_

Dear Lovino and The Turtle baka.(yeah I mean you)

There's a note on one of them stated you sent them here, Spain. Why… why… why…T.T it has to be turtles. Lovino… Help!

Runa


	87. Veneziano 33

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ si! I'll help! But…sea turtles? That sounds too mean to be big brother**_

_**Spain! He likes turtles too much!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. O-Oh**_

Dear feliciano,

How is it not him. Damn it. Wait... It wasn't him. it was Sirius my producer. Damn star! I'm hiding in the closet right now and Prussia is in the room cackling. I'm sorry for earlier. I can't chose between you and your brother... Um lovi can be my best friend! Ok would that work!

Is really afraid of sea turtles,

Runa

Ps... Yeah I think it was at the time when you both and I were locked in that room.

(A/N: who is Sirius? It is ME the Authuress. I go by Sirius to make myself a different person that Runa.)


	88. Romano 43

**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**

**Ugh…si….I'll help dammit. Fucking turtles…**

**Spain: But I didn't so that! Maybe one of my amigos did it as a joke!**

**Romano (y España~!)**

Dear Lovino and Toni

( in the closet. No gay jokes please)

gratias gratias gratias lovino. suus sicut infestatione hic

(thank you thank you thank you Lovino. it's like a infestation here)

I know they are really cute but this is scary worse than having gilbird on my head. Don't ask. Turtle bastard.

Lovino, es amicus meus ( Lovino, you're my best friend.)

a Amestris amore ( from Amestris, with love)

Runa.

Ps. It was Sirius who did this

( yes you guys the awesome Sirius did it lol and Spain is my fall guy. Fact: Runa speaks Latin fluently. But may speak it if she is frighten.)

(Random fact: Runa has Acrophobia, Ornithophobia, and Chelonaphobia. She's afraid of Heights, Birds and …. Turtles) 


	89. Veneziano 34

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve? Sirius? But I think you'll have to talk to fratello about that though!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

_**P.S. Ve? It was?**_

Dear Feliciano,

Sirius is my producer for my letter show. Um... I have a fear of turtles. And birds and heights. Don't laugh. A yellow bird scared me and a turtle bit me when I was young . I will ask him.

a Amestris amore

Runa

Ps. Sic


	90. Romano 44

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**We're already on our way. Just be patient already dammit. The damn things**_

_**won't kill you. But who the hell is Sirius?**_

_**Spain: But what's the problem with them chica? They're so cute and**_

_**huggable~!**_

_**Romano (y España~!)**_

Dear Lovino and the turtle bastard,

Lovino... Please don't laugh... But I'm really afraid of turtles. And Sirius is my producer. She can be cruel at times. Sorry* cries*

a Amestris amore

Runa


	91. Veneziano 35

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ really? That sounds cool! I mean with your producer! But why would I laugh about your phobias? That would be mean!**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Yeah, she's insane. I'm Telling you. I don't know… to most people, my phobias are silly don't ask. Where are you know?

Runa


	92. Romano 45

_**Ciao Runa (Hola Runa~!),**_

_**Why the hell would I laugh about that? And if that producer keeping pissing you off just kick their ass or something.**_

_**Spain: Huh? Scared of turtles? Why?**_

_**Romano (y España~!)**_

Dear Lovino and Spain,

They are silly to most people. I was bitten by a turtle.. Well, she'll fire me. Where are you guys? Prussia's teasing me.T.T

Runa


	93. Veneziano 36

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ But no phobia's funny! It would be really mean for someone to laugh at any of them! Oh! I'm back home in my country! Why?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Well, I though you're going to come by and get rid of these damn turtles! *is crying* why why why does it has to be turtles! Please!

Runa


	94. Romano 46

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Ve~ But no phobia's funny! It would be really mean for someone to laugh at any of them! Oh! I'm back home in my country! Why?**_

_**Italy Veneziano**_

Dear Feliciano,

Well, I though you're going to come by and get rid of these damn turtles! *is crying* why why why does it has to be turtles! Please!

Runa


	95. Italian Brothers 1

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**VEEEE! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN! PLEASE WAIT!**_

_**Italy Veneziano E Romano**_

Dear Lovino and Feliciano,

Thank you so much. This is like watching arachnophobia or infested on the animal planet. (I think America is taking over Europe.

Runa


	96. Italian Brothers 2

_**Italy: Prego! We'll be there soon!**_

_**Romano: You better appreciate this dammit. The tomato bastard still crying and  
>making a damn scene.<strong>_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano and Lovino,

I will. Those things are really scary in masses. Why is he crying? Did you have to split on a date?

Runa.

Ps. I love you.


	97. Italian Brothers 3

_**Romano: I-It's not a damn date! Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?**_

_**Italy: Ve~ si! It sure sounds like it's scary! And ti amo Runa!**_

_**Romano: What the hell….?**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano (3)and Lovino,

Lovino: I know. It's not a date but you haven't answer my….

*doors open and sees two Italians and the Prussian*

Runa: Took you long enough *gets up* uhh are they gone?


	98. Sicily 1

_**Ciao? It's Sicily, I was told to write to you? Um... I hope I got the right person. That would really suck if I sent it to the wrong person. Maybe not I love new friends! ~~~ Miss Sicily.**_

Uh Ciao, Sicily,

Hello there or lorem in my country. I am Amestris or Runa as my human name. You must be my boyfriend's little sister so it is so nice to meet you. I didn't see you at my first world meeting. Ah, that's how I met your brother, Feliciano. He's a sweet guy. And I love him. *love sighs* then you got Lovino. I like him. Too bad he hates getting complimented. I do agree with Spain. He's so cute. I have to go. And Here is some Amestrian wine. Please.. don't give it to Lovi.

Runa


	99. Italian Brothers 4

_**Romano: Si. Those damn things are gone. But…you might want to avoid the tomato bastard's house for a while. Let's just say that he's getting a VERY early Christmas present.**_

_**Italy: Ve~ Runa? Are you okay now?**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano (3) and lovino,

Thank you thank you thank you I love you. I hate turtles. Sorry, I just chewed my producer out for doing that prank. That was mean. So, I'm fine. Got another invitation to the world meeting again. This is so cool. Hm, I have to ask to see the seating arrangements. Hey, feli. Want to get pasta during lunch break during the meeting? We can make it another date. Oh, to make sure France and the badger will not hit on me…. I brought a Taser with me. *evil grins* See you both soon.

Love,

Runa.


	100. Sicily 2

_**Caio!, Si! Hello! Yes, Feli and Lovi are me big brothers! My names Lillianna Vargas! But I uselly go by Sicily or Lilly. I think Lillianna is too long and sometimes Lilli and Lilly get confusing at the world meetings. Check it cool! I love my brother, too! He's always nice and makes me pasta! But I'm sorta closer to Romano even if he is always yelling at me and he says im annoying but I know he love me! I am very super happy you and feli are happy together. But don't brake his heart or I will send the mafia on you! Veh~! Thanks for the wine! On with the drinking! Romano took all my drinks because I sorta went a little wild last time... Hehe never mind! ~~~~ T.T.F.N. (ta ta for now) Lilly Vargas ~ The Island of Sicily~!**_

Dear Lilli,

I will. I like lovino too, but we're better off as partners in crime. I won't hurt Feliciano. He's a sweetie. I'm the nation of Amestris from Shambola. Um, if you have questions let me know, ok?

Runa


	101. Italian Brothers 5

_**Ciao Runa!**_

_**Italy: Ve~ prego! But that sounds really mean of them to do that to you! Maybe you can ask them not to! But si! I'd love to eat pasta with you!**_

_**Romano: I'll make sure that none of those bastards don't do anything…but…can I borrow that taser? A certain dumbass named Feliciano won't let me get one.**_

_**Italy: Ve~ but that's because you want to use it on Ludwig!**_

_**Romano: SO? The damn potato sucking bastard deserves it!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano and Lovino,

I will. Looks like I'm sitting next to Lovino at the meeting. That's great, lovino, you can join too. And sure… I have a spare just incase I lost it. *hands him her spare*

Runa


	102. Sicily 3

_**He he. You spelt my name wrong. Its Lilly! Lilli is lichenstin... Wow thats a hard thing to spell. He he. Im sooooo giggley. Yea as for questions I got a few! Do you have any pets? I do! Do you know any thing about fixing things? And Do you know how to get blood stains of the roof? Thanks, Lilly**_

Dear Lilly,

Ok. I'll answer them Sorry for the hold up.

Yes I do. In the office we have Black Hayate. He's Hawkeye's dog, but I treat him like my own. He love giving kisses. I Also have a pet Chimera. She's sweet and cute. Wolf chimeras are awesome

Depends. If I Use alchemy or not.

I don't know. Ask hawkeye.

I Hope everything is well answered. If you excuse me, I have a date with your brother.

Ciao, Runa


	103. Italian Brothers 6

_**Ciao Runa,**_

_**Romano: Why the hell would I join dammit? You already said it's a date with Feliciano. But grazie. I'll make sure I put it to VERY good use.**_

_**Italy: Ve~ Yay! It sounds like fun! I can't wait for the pasta!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano and Lovino,

Romano: you are welcome. And ok. Maybe we can hang out sometime.

Italy: that's good to here.

Russia: want to be one with Mother Russia,Da?

Runa: The hell? Ivan!

Russia: What?*looks "innocent"*

Runa and Ivan

(A/N the Ivan arc is starting. Mwahahahaha)


	104. Italian Brothers 7

_**Italy: VEEEEEEEE! WHY IS RUSSIA HERE?**_

_**Romano: GO THE HELL AWAY RIGHT NOW DAMMIT! STAY AWAY!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Feliciano and Lovino

Runa: I thought I locked the door.

Russia: Nyet, you forgot to do so

Runa; what the hell you want?

Russia: You to become one with Mother Russia!

Runa: Help!

Runa and Russia


	105. Italian Brothers 8

_**Italy: D-Don't do that! S-She doesn't want it!**_

_**Romano: Stay away from her dammit!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Dear Italy and Romano,

Russia: Nyet. I like her. You can't have her.

Runa: Ivan, stop it.

Russia: Nyet. It's not fair for Italy to have you.

Runa: it is. He's MY BOYFRIEND!

Russia and Runa

(A/N: sorry I was hanging on . rping as france and runa and what not.)


	106. Ciel Phantomhive 19

_**Hello Runa, **_

_**I apologize for it having been so long since I last spoke with you. How is central?**_

_**Ciel**_

Dear Ciel,

Sorry to inform you, that Ms Runa has been out lately. I, Ivan Braginski , will take over from now on.

*somewhere in the hotel room*

Runa: Ivan let me out.

Russia


	107. Ciel Phantomhive 20

_**Ah. I'm sorry to hear that, Russia. Well, when you see her, please inform her that I wish to speak with her, there is much we must discuss. Thank you.**_

_**Your demon and the king of games, Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_**(AN: OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISSED TALKING TO YOU )**_

Nyet little one. She's mine. All will be one with mother Russia

Russia

((sorry… my yahoo thing is not working.:( ))


	108. Italian Brothers 9

_**Italy: Si! I'm HER boyfriend!**_

_**Romano: What the HELL is your damn problem you bastardo?!**_

_**Italy Veneziano e Romano**_

Why not Become one with me. Amestris have

Runa: Fuck no.

Russia and Runa


End file.
